My Moon Princess
by Uzumaki-Hinata-Uchiha
Summary: The Three lights are back to earth. why is there a new enemy? Usagi and Mamoru are done. Will someone else win her heart or will she be hurt again? A curtain Starlight want's her but can he have her? Love works in strange ways. Follow the adventure of Usagi falling for someone else. This is a YatenxUsagi. i love that couple. R&R you'll like it PROMISE :) and don't forget Review
1. Starlights are back!

Sailor Moon: Starlight's are back?

It has been 1 full year since the war with Chaos. Everything had changed. The starlights were goon into their own home restoring their planet. It has been a year since the sailors have seen them.

The girls were now living a normal life. It looked like it would be peace from now on. But what everyone thought would never happen, happened. Usagi and Mamoru broke up. It looks like Mamoru fall in love with someone else and they broke up.

Usagi thought she would be devastated but she actually felt relived. She couldn't understand why thought. Now the girls are in their last year of High school. Surprising all Usagi actually had made it that far.

Everyone were trying to make their dreams come true. Usagi had found out her dream too. After hearing the Three Lights songs again and again she found out she loved to sing and she was quiet good at it. But her heart felt empty since the Three Light left.

She couldn't understand why. Even after a hole year the girls still missed them. They would always talk about them. It was like The three lights were part of them. Like they were there.

It was a beautiful night. Usagi was staring the sky. Usagi was quiet and sad every night. It was the time when her mind started filling with memories of 3 certain guys.

"I wish you were here. I miss you guys so much" she whispered to the stars while listening The Three Lights song "Search for your Love" when she said that she thought she saw 3 stars falling but it was probably her imagination so she let it go. For now she had to sleep cause tomorrow she had school.

In the morning

"AAhhhh I'M GOONA BE LATE" a certain person screamed (I gues we all know who she is right?). after 10 minutes she was ready to go.

"Bye I'm going to school." She said

Actually Usagi had changed quiet a lot. It was from the lessons she was getting everyday by Haruka and Michiru. It looked like even if she and Mamoro had broken up she still would be the powerful Queen Serenety.

But she had to keep acting like the old Usagi until it was the time for the world to change. That was fine after all she didn't wish to be a queen. It was her duty thought so she had to do it. She was thinking about her lessons with the solders when a car stopped right before her.

If she hadn't stopped she would be gone now. It was her fault cause she hadn't seen where she was going so she was ready to ask their forgiveness when she was meet by the persons she longed to meet.

"S-sejya, Taiki, Y-Yaten is that really you?" she asked in disbelief

"Ba-ka of course it is. Do you really think there is someone as attractive as me in this planet?" Said a really prideful Yaten. That made Usagi and the other two sweat droop.

"Well one think is sure. There isn't anyone else in this planet with so much arrogance" Said Haruka who surprisingly was now beside Usagi with the other solders of the outer solar system. Usagi didn't care thought she went forward and hugged the boys as much as possible making them hard to breath.

'How can a little girl like Usagi could have such a big strength?' They thought trying to escape from her. Well except Seyja. He was ok with it. He even hugged her tighter and pushed the other two from her grasp. Now that felt good to have her at his arms. He had missed her.

He couldn't enjoy for too long, thought the next thing you could see was Haruka's punch delivered in his head. That must have hurt a lot.

"What are you doing here? I thought we had gotten read of you for like forever." Said Haruka after he made sure that Usagi was a good distance away of them.

"Haru-chan don't say that. I know you missed them to." Said Usagi pouting.

"Besides is that really the way you should talk to the persons that save your princess life?" Said Yaten smirking

"Hmph" Was the only thing Haruka said after dragging Usagi with her toleave those three there.

"Wait we were thinking we could take Usagi to school." Interrupted Sayja catching Usagi's other hand.

"Hm… No" Said Haruka

"Oww… Please Haru-chan please can I?" Usagi asked

"…No" She said. Usagi's eyes watered with tears and she started using her puppy dog eyes.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee" she said again knowing Haruka's weakness.

"Ok. Just for today." Haruka said then he turned to the Three lights. "If she is in anyway hurt, I will make sure you feel 100 times worse than being dead. Got it?" She threatened.

"Yeah… yeah" they said nonchalant taking Usagi's hand and taking her to the car with them

**In the car **

"Usagi there's a reason we came back that you should know**." **Taiki started talking for the first time since now.

"Ok tell me your making me worried." Usagi said

"The reason we came to earth is because…" Started again Taiki

**ANDDDDDD CUT. Did you like it? I hope so. Please review and I will make the next chapter real fast. Promise. Don't forget R&R. Until next time Ja-ne**


	2. A protector, friend and family

CHAPTER 2: A protector, a friend, a family

"The reason we came to earth is because our princess has felt the presence of a new enemy here in earth. She… she said that our world isn't in danger anymore so we have a new mission. She said that from now on we would be your protectors. Now you are our princess. Would you let us be part of your team… Princess?" Said Taiki

"Guys of course I would, but is that what you really want? Idon't want you to do this just because Princess Kukyju said that you should. You are free to do your choice. Do you really want to be in our team?"Usagi asked gently.

The boys throw a look at each other and nodded. They would do this. After Usagi has saved their life's and after all they themselves had said that her light shouldn't end.

"Yeah we want to." They said. Usagi reached for her transformation pin ( I didn't knew what it was called so… if you know please tell me) and said something that they didn't understood. After she was done in her hand were three roses.

"These roses will make you transform. They are much more powerful that you can imagine. I put here Mamoru's powers too. Now you and the other solders will have new powers. There is a little thing thought. Your transformation will be into a guy. After you use these for the first time you'll be guys forever. Are you sure you want to do this, there is no turning back you know? You'll be connected to me by a bond like all the others." She asked

They nodded.

"(sight) well than guys welcome than." She said handing them the roses while smiling brightly.

"Princess" Said Taiki

"Yeah?" Asked Usagi

"You're late" Yaten finished

"Hm… Ahhhh Haruka will kill me. No wait she will kill US, my bad" she said calming down a little since she wasn't the only one that would suffer.

"Well anyway we can't go to school today since you came so I'm calling for a meeting."She said while doing just that.

**They arrived** **to the meeting**.

When they came in everyone gasped except the outer solders. No one was talking so Usagi took control.

"Well girl I present you the newest solders of our team." She said smiling and then the hell broke loose. With hell I mean Haruka.

"WHAT?" she screamed and everyone covered their ears.

"Haru-chan…" Usagi said wincing

"we don't need them we can protect you ourselves." Michiru said

"I know that girls I believe in you but it looked like this time Princess Kukyju has felt a really big power. We DO need them. I'm not the one that all of you should protect it's the earth and the peoples."Usagi said

"That's not true" spoke Saturn "we are here to protect YOU, if anything happened to you we would never be able to do anything like that."

"Yeah you should stop being so naive they are right. We live to protect our princesses. If they die than what happens to us and the others doesn't care anymore." Yaten said. Usagi's bangs were providing the others to see her face.

"NO, I wouldn't want you to do that. You are not my protectors you all are my friend, my family. We fight together always. Is the duty of a princess to save her peoples and the way around. Right?" Usagi said.

"yeah" said all of them.

'She has really changed a lot. I kind of missed her super happy self… wait what? I didn't just thought that. I didn't, I didn't man I'm spanding a lot of time with Seyja. That much that I'm taking liking at his bad taste" Thought Yaten slowly inching himself away from "Syndrome Seyja"

Pluto was watching them from afar. "so the time has finally came hm?" she asked smiling 'Finally'

soo what do you think? tell me and don't forget to review. whos the new enemy and whats up with yaten? Seiya sindrom?! :p wait for the next chap guys you'll like it Ja-Ne


	3. Rival's!

Chapter three: Rivals?

"I'm soooo happy you came back guys… even if that was cause a new enemy is in the loose. We missed you" Usagi said sincerely with a gentle smile making the guys smile too. They had missed her smile but now… now they would make sure to protect her smile with their smiles. Their princess smile.

"yeah well, we knew that we couldn't leave this to you. So now that we came you can just go. We and our princess can handle this" Yaten said to the solders smirking and captured Usagi's hand in his to make sure they understood.

You could actually see smoke coming out of Haruka's ears and that's not all her face was all red like she would explode. Yaten could see Usagi shaking her head franticly.

Then suddenly the earth was moving. What was happening now? An earthquake?! Yaten hugged Usagi with the intention of protecting her but when he did that the earth started shaking more and more making the girls scream and the guys to go near Usagi.

Usagi started screaming for Haruka to stop and calm down before she destroyed the hole house and city making the guys watch her weirdly.

When Haruka heard Usagi's voice she immediately calmed down but what surprised Seyja, Taiki and Yaten was that the earthquake stopped like never happened.

"(Sight) Haru-chan you should control better your anger. You know what happens now since your power is increased so much" Usagi said

"Sorry Bunny" Haruka replied embarrassed that her princess saw that. But calmed down when she saw Usagi's smile making her smile too. But then she saw something that made her want to kill someone and preferably a certain Three Light guy.

Yup she saw Yaten's hand all over her princess. The presence around the room turned to a negative one more like a killing one making the girls gulp.

"Let the princess go." She said slowly and calmly too calmly for her. This made Yaten gulp and a little scared not that he would ever say that out loud.

He let her go while Usagi blinked, she hadn't understood that he had hugged her.

"hey guys will you become the Three Lights forever now you know your public had missed you." Minako said

"Yes we need to make our come back so we have to go contact our manager. Come on guys. With your permission princess" Taiki said bowing and kissing Usagi's hand making her blush and nod. Seyja wanted to do the same thing but felt someone watching at him. he turned his head seeing Haruka glare daggers at him daring him to do that.

They left and then the girls turned to Usagi who was still blushing a bit.

"Usagi do they know about you?" Rei asked

"Upps I forgot to tell them that heheeheheh" she said making everybody sweat droop

"Let me tell them" Said Haruka who looked like a little child in the Christmas morning receiving her present. The only thing ruining that image was the evil smirk on her face rivaling those of their previous enemy's

**_With Taiki Seyja and Yaten _**

"We want to make our comeback" Seyja said to their manager who may I say when herd those words her eyes turned the sing of money.

"Well sure boys but it will be difficult for you to be the first again" She said

"Hmph yeah right. Like there is someone who can rival me… I mean us" Yaten said after he saw correcting himself when he saw Taiki and Seyja glaring at him.

"Well there is someone" She replied making the guys attention come to her. She blushed after all wasn't her fault these guys were smoking HOT.

"Tell us more about this" said Taiki

"Well the person who is as talented as you, or even more than you is a girl nicknamed "The princess of the Moon" because her hair have the color of the moon.

"You are lucky she has an concert today you can go and watch it. I'll give you tickets wait here…" She said leaving

"hey guys you don't thing its…" Asked Seyja

"Who Usagi?" Asked Taiki. Seyja nodded

"Nahh do you even now what are you saying. The meatball head. Yeah right. Its impossible. She would fall of the stage before she even started singing can you imagine that idiot being the best singer in the hole world." Yaten chuckled

"Yaten careful your language you ARE talking about our princess now. But you are right it is impossible." Taiki said

"Yeah" said Seyja but even so they weren't sure.

They got the tickets and started to go to the place where this supposedly superstar would sing. In the way there they meet the outer solders. What creped them out thought it was Haruka's smirk. It was like she knew something they didn't knew.

"soo… What did your manager said boys" Haruka said happily

"Um… she said that some chick nicknamed 'the princess of the moon' has taken our place and that will be difficult to beat her. Yeah right" Yaten said confidently who failed to see Haruka smirk become wider making her look like a cashire cat.

"Oh I know that one let me take you to her. You can meet her this way." She said ignoring the others look.

'What is she doing' the other solders asked themselves but followed her anyway.

They arrived to the concert and came to a door. Haruka knocked and went inside with the guys after you. They couldn't see who was this Princess cause she was dressing but Haruka made sure to tell them who she was.

"Guys I present to you, your rival "The princess of the Moon" or…" in that moment the person came out "Usagi Tsukino" Haruka finished smiling at her that special smile that was saved only for Usagi

Usagi smirked something that they thought they would never see from her and said "Hey guys surprised much… I understand that but close your mouths or you might catch a fly in there" she said smiling.

The bys were thinking only one thing 'WTF the princess of the moon is actually our princess so that means we are…'

"RIVALS?!" they screamed. 'oh this will be good' Thought Haruka 'This WILL be good'

AND CUTTTTTTT… again sooo what do you think? You know what to do now right?

Push that button down here

Yeah that and

Review

*love ya* Ja-Ne


	4. Yaten!

Chapter four: Yaten?!

"RIVALS?!" they screamed. 'oh this will be good' Thought Haruka 'This WILL be good'

Usagi covered her poor ears and smiled nervously at them. She nodded to them slowly.

"Wait! Stop the train! You… YOU the goofball, stupid, crazy, Usagi Tsukino are the most wanted singer in the world?" Asked Yaten

"HEY I can hear ya know? I'm right here so stop insulting me and yes I Usagi Tsukino am the most wanted singer in the world." Usagi replied hurt but soon her expression changed. In her face was once again that smirk.

"Okay, now I can say that I'm infected by "Syndrome Seyja" yup I've gone crazy." Yaten continued this time getting a punch in the head by a furious Seyja.

"What did you say?" He demanded making Usagi start laughing with their antics.

"What are you laughing at?" Yaten snapped at her earning another punch in the head this time by… TAIKI?! This made everybody stop doing what they were doing and start watching him surprised. He blushed by the attention.

"OW what was that for?" asked Yaten

"Yaten watch your tongue. Your speaking with our princess you idiot" Taiki replied scolding.

"Taiki don't worry about it and stop calling me princess. I'm not a princess you know the moon…" Usagi said and in that moment her eyes were empty. They were like ice but that was only for a second. The guys took notice of it thought they didn't say anything. "And you know me we are friends. I feel weird when people call me that. Anyway I hope you'll the concert now the four of you out. I have to get ready my fans are waiting for "The princess of the moon'" she said.

They nodded and left but in their they were thinking about what happened before. She looked like a completely other person. Her eyes were so cold for a moment that scared them but they shrugged it for the moment.

The concert started. the Usagi in front of them was completely different. Not only her looks, she was more graceful and her voice was that one of an angel.

They had to accept she was good… scratch that she was fabulous. Even Yaten was amazed and man was that something. Not that he would ever say that out loud.

Everyone was quiet like their voice had been taken. That's how much they wanted to hear her.

'Waw she is good, no she is great. And there in the stage she looks so pret… Wait WHAT? I didn't just think that. Yeah I'm not feeling well that's all.' Yaten was thinking but soon his brain stopped when Usagi started speaking

"hey everyone this is a new song I have been working. I hope you like it… it's called "Angle's among us" she said smiling gently. Then she started singing and Yaten's brain was surprisingly empty. (the song is from Demi Lovato)

"_I was walking home from school, on a cold winter day.  
Took a shortcut through the woods, and I lost my way.  
It was getting late, and I was scared and alone.  
But then a precious baby boy, took my hand and led me home.  
Mama couldn't see him, oh but he was standing there.  
And I knew in my heart, he was the answer to my prayers._

Oh, I believe there are angels among us.  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above.  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours.  
To show us how to live, to teach us how to give.  
To guide us with the light of love.

When life held troubled times, and had me down on my knees.  
There's always been someone to come along and comfort me.  
A kind word from a stranger, to lend a helping hand.  
A phone call from a friend, just to say I understand.

And ain't it kind of funny, at the dark end of the road.  
Someone lights the way with just a single ray of hope.

Oh, I believe there are angels among us.  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above.  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours.  
To show us how to live, to teach us how to give.  
To guide us with the light of love.

They wear so many faces; show up in the strangest places.  
To grace us with their mercy, in our time of need.

Oh, I believe there are angels among us.  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above.  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours.  
To show us how to live, to teach us how to give.  
To guide us with the light of love.

Oooooooooh. Ooohh..."

The song end it and everyone started applauding like crazy. They were incredible amazed by what they were hearing. It was a pity that the concert was over so soon. The time had stopped when she started singing well that's what it looked like at least.

"Well guys I'm happy you liked it. This is for today I love you guys. We will meet again soon. Bye!" Usagi said and left.

The boys followed Haruka to where their new princess was standing. When Seyja saw her, he run to hug her. He put her in his arms and squished her in his arms. It was awkward because in that moment Usagi had been dressing with her normal clothes.

So yeah… in the moment she was standing frozen in Seyja's arms dressed with a bra and a skirt which slid off since it wasn't clasped. IKR AWKWARD… it was worst thought.

Haruka was boiling from rage. The guy had only come back for 2 damn days and he was already hugging her?! Man he worked fast…

Seyja was punched in the head and end it to the floor with a boom.

Now I know what you're thinking… Haruka! Well your guess was completely… WRONG. Seyja was hit by Yaten?!

Yup Yaten, who thought that Eureka you found it. 'YATEN?' Everyone in the room was calm and confused even Yaten himself. He didn't speak thought. He was busy thinking over it. 'Why the hell did I do that? I felt almost jelo… No I didn't. I just want to protect her cause she is my princess. I just have to calm down. Calm down Yaten calm the fuck down' he stopped when he saw her naked there in front of him. It seemed she had forgotten she was He gave her, his jacket well more like threw it over her head. She blushed but grabbed it and wore it.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Seyja complained

"For being an idiot. We should protect her not make her die from embarrassment now get up." Yaten said braking the deathly silence.

"Hmph" grumbled Seyja

"Usagi can we… um walk you home? We are worried for this new enemy so we want to make sure everything is okay with you" Taiki said

"Awww my knights in shinning armor" Usagi said grinning teasingly making the boys blush "but yeah okay I'm honored" she continued.

They all nodded ignoring Haruka's annoying and LOUD protests. They were taking her home when an attack almost hit her. She was saved by Seyja who pushed her out of the way.

"**Hahahahahah I finally found you princess now give me your energy life." **A voice said than…

**BOOM**

Everything went black and…

**_CUT. THAT'S IT FOR TODAY! I KNOW IM A BAD PERSON BUT HEY I KNOW THAT DEEP_****_, DEEP_****_, DEEP _****_INSIDE YOU LOVE ME HOW COULD YOU NOT :3 JOKING I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND DON'T FOGET TO REVIEW_**


	5. New powers, new enemy's!

Chapter 5:

BOOM

Everything went black. It was like the light it was sucked from that monster. The boys were surprised but when they saw a bullet like thing directed to Usagi they took out their transforming roses.

"Knights transform" they said and suddenly their suit became armors and the roses become swords. They looked pretty good and if you asked Usagi they were HOT.

"But there was not anymore time for that she had to help them. She got up and said some words the guys failed to hear and a light was formed around her.

When the light died she was not wearing a fuku like the guys excepted she was wearing her Royal Gown. It was the same but it was silver like her the moon her eyes and hair same as the dress.

This surprised them all but they were more surprised to sense her power. It was huge it scared even the guys even if they never would say that aloud. It was bigger than princess Kukyju ever had. She sure had progressed a lot in a yeah. The guys didn't fall behind thought.

Seyja's transformation was red and his sword was made of fire. Everything touched by his sword end it up burned in a matter of seconds.

Taiki's transformation was blue and his sword was made of ice. Everything touched by his sword froze down.

Yaten's transformation was silver and his sword was made of a rare silver diamond. He could cut throw everything and destroy it but also he could heal with it.

The three of them went to each side of Usagi to protect her. When they saw the monster Seyja used his sword and tried to cut it with it. the monster was burned pretty bad but was still there and not just that a copy of that monster came out. It was Taiki's turn he hit it with his sword and one of the monsters was hit but a copy of it came out again.

Yaten wanted to help them he felt scared for his brothers. He felt a hand in his shoulder and started relaxing he turned and saw Usagi smiling lightly at him he suddenly knew what to do.

He directed his sword like Usagi did with her scepter at the monsters and together screamed "In the name of our moon we punish you."

They were surrounded by a bright light and the monsters were dusted in a matter of seconds. Everything turned to normal but Usagi felt dizzy causing her to fall. She closed her eyes excepting the hit but opened them when nothing happened.

She saw Yaten's green orbs watching at her and for a moment she saw them flash with worry but it was immediately covered with anger.

"Ba-ka be more careful I can't save your ass every time you trip and fall" he said angrily but his actions were gentle like he was afraid she would break.

He helped her up then got her hand and started making his way to the others ignoring her yelp of surprise.

Seyja being the 'overprotective in love dog' as Yaten called him made sure to control everyplace in her body for bruises, getting in reword lots of punches in the head by the two others who threatened him to never touch the princess that way.

Usagi was blushing ten shades of red making the guys worry.

"Are you Ok Usagi?" asked Taiki and he was answered by Usagi punching Seyja and calling him a pervert and then walking away. Yaten started laughing so much that his ribs started to hurt.

'**not such a baka after all'** A voice inside his head said '**what was that do you likeeee~** **the princess" **the voice continued making Yaten stop laughing 'What no way in hell I would like that baka odango neve ever EVER now shut it… what do you know anyway'

**'im you idiot I know everything you know. And you call her a ba-kaaa"** the voice answered. This made Yaten stop and start mumbling things about smartasses voices that don't leave you alone making the guys believe that he finally had gone crazy.

**_And that's it for today. Sorry for being extra late my parents sent me to a camp without electricity saying that I have the sindrom "Internet" and had to be cured. Yeah right they just wanted to be alone without a child. Sooooooooo not fair right they can find a better excuse at least…_**

**_yup I spent hell but whatever my grades were great so im so gonna get a reword, gonna make the suffer muhahahahahha… so whatcha think of the story review_**


End file.
